Mobians Together, Heroes Forever
by fanfiction9821
Summary: A mishap with one of Josh's creations causes him and the other Omega Rangers to be sent to Panorama City, the home of the Samurai Rangers. They arrive just in time to help the rangers to fight an army of resurrected Nighloks. Can the combined efforts of the Omega and Samurai Rangers triumph over the Nighloks or will they fall?
1. The Mishap

"Are you almost done with that gizmo of yours, Jo," Manik asked, getting impatient.

"Be patient, Manik. With this, we may be able to journey to other worlds and solve their various problems," Josh said as he continued his work.

"Hurry it up. I'm starving and I can't wait for you to start cooking."

"Hold on, will you? I'm almost done with this." Josh continued working on his newest creation. As he was working, Lara, Shade, Dominic, and Sonia walked in.

"Josh, what are you doing? You should be making some food," Dominic said.

"That's what I'm saying, but Josh keeps working on his machine," Manik said.

"I swear, you're all a bunch of impatient Mobians," Josh said as he turned around.

"What is this thing, anyway," Shade asked.

"Just something that'll help us to travel to any universe at any point in time, past, present, or future."

"Nice. That seriously beats out you not making any food for us."

"It should. I'm just about done. Then I can get to making some food," Josh said as he continued working.

"Finally," Manik said. Josh put on the finishing touches on his newest creation before putting a tarp over it.

"Why are you covering it, Josh," Lara asked.

"Because I have to start on that food I promised."

"About time. Let's go!" Josh and the others then left the room. Before Dominic could leave, he saw that the machine Josh had just built was unplugged.

"Might as well." Dominic then walked over to the machine and put the plug in the outlet, unaware of the effects it would have on time and space.

* * *

Manik, Lara, Josh, Sonia, and Shade were gathered outside Josh's lab. Josh had gone back to get his grill while Manik, Lara, Sonia, and Shade took a seat.

"I just can't wait to get some of your signature cheeseburgers in my stomach, Jo," Manik said as Josh got his grill out.

"Don't worry, Manik. They'll be done soon enough," Josh said as he turned on the grill. While Josh was getting the grill ready, Dominic walked over to where the others were.

"Hey, guys," Dominic said as he sat down.

"Hey, Dominic. Where were you?"

"Just plugging in the machine Josh made." Josh overheard what Dominic said and grew an expression of sheer terror.

"What?"

"Was I not supposed to do that," Dominic asked.

"No," Josh said before flipping one of the burgers he had just put on the grill. It froze in mid-flip before Dominic and the others got up.

"You just broke time, Dominic. Nice going. Now I'll never get some food."

"Oh, it's worse than that. Because of Dominic did, the fabric of the time-space continuum has been disturbed. As a result..." Josh then touched the burger that stopped mid-flip, causing him and the others to be sent to an unknown location.


	2. Arriving in Panorama City

Josh, Manik, Shade, Sonia, Lara, and Dominic were all unconscious on the ground of Panorama City, home to the legendary Samurai Rangers. Josh was the first to come to, so he took a look around his surroundings to get familiar.

"No way," Josh said as he got up. He looked around and breathed it all in. As Josh was looking around, Manik regained consciousness and wondered why Josh was looking around.

"Josh," Manik said, getting Josh's attention. "What's with the tourist look on your face?"

"Manik, do you even know where we are right now?"

"Looks like some city in Japan," Manik said after looking around.

"Not just any city. We're in Panorama City," Josh said.

"What's so special about this place, Jo?"

"It's protected by the mighty Samurai Rangers."

"No way! I don't know they are," Manik said.

"And you're my best friend? I don't believe it," Josh said.

"Hey. Just because I don't share the same interests as you doesn't mean we're not best friends." Soon, Shade, Lara, Dominic, and Sonia regained unconsciousness and Josh had told them where they are.

"Panorama City? The actual Panorama City," Dominic asked.

"That's right. Home of the Samurai Rangers."

"Nice!" Sonia, Manik, Lara, and Shade all glared at Dominic.

"What? It seems you and I are the only Mobians who watched Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai, Josh," Dominic said.

"Seems that way," Josh responded.

"Should we have a look around," Shade asked.

"We should. Let's see. Who goes with who," Sonia said to herself.

"Dominic, let's just ditch these losers. They wouldn't know Angel Grove from Reefside."

"Sounds like a good idea." Josh and Dominic quietly sneaked away before running off.

"Okay. We're decided. Josh, you go with Shade, Lara goes with Manik, and Dominic can come with me. Sound good to you two?" Sonia and the others turned around and noticed that Josh and Dominic ran off.

"Of course they did," Sonia said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Josh and Dominic slowed down when they were at least ten feet from where the others were.

"Man, I'm sure we lost them," Josh said.

"Looks like we did," Dominic said.

"C'mon. We should try to find the Shiba house."

"Good idea." Before Josh and Dominic could begin their search for the Shiba house, they were attacked out of nowhere.

"What was that," Dominic asked.

"No idea," Josh responded.

"You're about to find out," Negatron said as he, Dreadheard, and Vulpes surrounded them.

"No way. Josh, check it out. It's Negatron, Dreadheard, and Vulpes."

"If it wasn't for the sheer terror running up my spine, I would be enjoying this moment."

"Who are you and why does it feel like you don't belong here," Vulpes asked.

"Basically, we're off-worlders like you," Josh said.

"You're a long way from home," Dreadhead commented.

"More than you know," Dominic said.

"Enough of this! It's time to get rid of them!"

"Not so fast, Nighloks," a voice said before Dreadhead, Vulpes, and Negatron were knocked to the ground. Josh looked up in time to see a gloved hand reaching for his own.

"What?"

"Take my hand if you want to live."


	3. Meeting Jayden Shiba

"Not so fast, Nighloks," Jayden said before he knocked Dreadhead, Vulpes, and Negatron to the ground. Josh looked up in time to see his gloved hand reaching for his own.

"What," Josh said.

"Take my hand if you want to live." Josh could barely believe his eyes as Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Rangers and the leader of the Samurai Rangers, stood over him.

"You're him. You're Jayden."

"I am. Get up," Jayden said before Josh and Dominic got up from the ground.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's too dangerous."

"Not for us," Dominic responded.

"Listen to the ranger. Get out of here before you really get banged up," Negatron said.

"Just watch," Josh said before he and Dominic got out their Omega Morphers and showed them to Vulpes, Dreadhead, and Negatron.

"Seen these before?"

"What?! They're rangers, too," Vulpes said.

"Doesn't matter. They'll fall all the same," Dreadhead said.

"That's your opinion. Ready, Dominic," Josh asked.

"You know it, Josh."

"Omega Red!"

"Omega Silver," Dominic called out before he and Josh morphed into their Omega Ranger suits.

"How do you Nighloks like us now?!"

"No fair! You have allies, ranger!"

"It seems I do."

"We can fight just as well as you and the other rangers," Josh said.

"Maybe so, but you don't have anything to fight with," Jayden said.

"Sure about that," Dominic asked before he got out his Omega Blades and Josh got out his Omega Axe.

"We can fight."

"Looks like you can help me with these Nighloks."

"Let's go." Josh took Vulpes, Jayden took Dreadhead, and Dominic took Negatron.

"You're going down, fox," Josh said.

"The same goes for your two friends," Dominic added.

"Just try us! Three Eyed Zappazoid!" Negatron then turned and unleashed a blast of energy towards Dominic, who then used his Omega Blades as a shield and deflected the attack.

"Impossible! You got lucky, Omega, but your luck's about to run out," Negatron said.

"Oh, yeah?!" Dominic then ran ahead, using the ground to sharpen his blades. He and Negatron ran ahead to meet each other. Dominic used his Omega Blades to deliver a devastating strike to Negatron. Both him and Negatron stood still, waiting for the other to fall. It was only after Dominic crossed his swords together that Negatron fell to the ground and perished in a fiery explosion.

"One Nighlok down, two to go," Dominic said after seeing Negatron's destruction as a reflection in his swords.

"Impressive manuever," Jayden said.

"That's our style," Josh said.

"That hedgehog just took out Negatron," Volpes said.

"Fall back!" Volpes and Dreadhead disappeared before Jayden, Josh, and Dominic demorphed.

"That was impressive, Dominic. You truly demonstrated your value as an Omega Ranger."

"Thank you, Jayden."

"We actually could use your help with something," Jayden said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's been a lot of Nighlok activity in Panorama City. I'm thinking that old friends of ours may be coming back to settle the score."

"That was only some of it," Dominic asked, referring to the Vulpes-Negatron-Dreadhead triforce attack.

"That's right. No matter how hard we try, they keep coming back. I'm hoping, with your help, we may be able to suppress them," Jayden said.

"We're with you all the way, Jayden," Josh said.

"Great, but you'll need to meet the other Rangers first. Come on. I'll lead you two to the Shiba House."

"Dominic, we're getting the chance to meet the Samurai Rangers firsthand."

"We have definitely arrived, Josh."

"Are you two coming or not," Jayden asked, ten feet away from Josh and Dominic.

"We're coming," Josh said before he and Dominic caught up to Jayden.


	4. Meeting the Samurai Rangers

"Here we are," Jayden said as he, Dominic, and Josh stood outside the gate leading to the Shiba House.

"Look at this. We're standing right outside the Shiba House," Josh said.

"I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing my eyes," Dominic said.

"Come on. The other Rangers are inside." Jayden then opened the gate before leading Josh and Dominic inside. They looked at the outdoor dojo set up for the rangers to train.

"This is amazing, Jayden. I can't believe you live here."

"This is just the exterior of the Shiba House. Wait until you see the interior," Jayden said before opening the front doors. He then led Josh and Dominic inside and watched as they looked at everything.

"The inside is definitely better than the outside," Josh said.

"I agree with you there, Josh. I mean, look at this place."

"It's amazing, isn't it," a voice asked.

"It definitely is, Jayden. I so want to live here," Dominic said.

"Dominic."

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't Jayden," Josh said. Dominic turned around and saw six other individuals in the same room as him.

"Josh, Dominic, this is the rest of the Samurai Rangers." Five of the six individuals rose up and formed a row.

"First is Kevin, the Blue Samurai Ranger," Jayden said, introducing Kevin.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin."

"So, you're Josh and Dominic? I expected someone more... human," Kevin said.

"We're Mobians. It's hard to explain," Josh said.

"Mobians? What are those?"

"Mobians are the inhabitants of Mobius, a world that was originally our world but got decimated by the Xorda," Mike said, answering Kevin's question.

"Next is Mike, the Green Samurai Ranger. Before, he was someone enjoyed doing ordinary things," Jayden said.

"Skateboarding, playing video games, reading comic books. You name it."

"Next is Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger. You may like her at first."

"That's right. I'm the nicest person you could ever meet," Emily said.

"Next is Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger," Jayden said, introducing Mia.

"Nice to meet you two," Mia said.

"Nice to meet you, Mia."

"Finally, we have Antonio, my old friend, the Gold Samurai Ranger, our resident fisherman, and the programmer of the Black Box."

"Nice to meet you two. If you want some fish to eat, I could do that," Antonio said.

"Now that you mention it, I could go for some fish right about now," Dominic said.

"If you want some food, I could make you guys something."

"No," Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio said at once.

"Something tells me that we shouldn't eat Mia's cooking."

"That's ridiculous, Dominic. She can't be that bad," Josh said. Minutes later, Josh and Dominic were full and ready to fight some Nighloks.

"So, Jayden brought you two here to help us with our Nighlok problem," Mentor asked.

"That's right. I thought they would be able to help," Jayden said.

"I don't know, Jayden. I don't think we need help from two animals," Kevin said.

"Mobians," Mike, Josh, and Dominic said, correcting Kevin.

"Does it even matter what they are? Sorry, but you two should just go back to where you came from."

"We would except we're trapped here."

"This might just be the coincidence we were looking for, Jayden."

"How's that, Mike," Josh asked.

"We were hoping that someone like you two would come along and help us out," Mike responded.

"Interesting. My creation causes us to be sent here at the same exact moment Nighlok start showing up. That sounds like something much more than coincidence."

"Now that you put like that, it definitely sounds like something sent you two here for a reason."

"That's the real problem. It's not just us. There's six of us, but we split off from them to look for this place," Josh said.

"Then we find your friends and tell them about the Nighlok infestation," Jayden said before the Gap sensor went off.

"Sounds like more Nighloks have come back." Mentor then touched the table, causing a map of the city to come up. He tapped the map again and got a general area of the attack.

"Looks like outside the stadium. Let's go. We got Nighloks to cut down to size." Josh, Dominic, Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Emily, Mia, and Antonio rushed outside before morphing into action.


	5. Return of the Nighlok Army

"Hold it right there, Nighlok," Kevin said as he, the other Samurai Rangers, Josh, and Dominic came to a halt in front of Switchbeast, Dreadhead, Vulpes, and Armadevil.

"You," Josh, Dominic, Vulpes, and Dreadhead said at once.

"You two were the puny rangers who cut Negatron down to size."

"Technically, that was all Dominic."

"Was not!"

"That's not what Jayden and I saw," Josh said.

"Now's not the time to turn on each other. We have Nighlok to fight," Jayden said.

"Sorry, Jayden." Josh looked over and saw Manik, Sonia, Shade, and Lara lying on the ground.

"Guys," Josh said before running over to them. He then turned around to the Nighloks before bringing out his Omega Axe.

"You'll pay for this!" Before Josh could bring his axe down, he felt something coming up from his stomach. He clutched his stomach after dropping his Omega Axe.

"Time out," Josh said before running off.

"That's what he gets for eating Mia's cooking," Mike said.

"My head," Manik groaned as he and the others got up. All of them saw the Nighloks before them and got back on their feet.

"What are those things?!"

"I'm not sure, Manik, but I can tell they're not friendly," Lara said.

"We gotta morph," Sonia said.

"Sonia's right. The only way we'll stand a chance against these creeps is to morph," Shade said before he and the others got out their Omega Morphers.

"Omega Blue," Manik called out.

"Omega Black!"

"Omega Yellow!"

"Omega Pink!" The Samurai Rangers watched as the Mobians before them transformed into the rest of the Omega Rangers.

"The Omega Rangers. We found them."

"We sure did, Jayden. Now the Nighlok don't stand a chance against the twelve of us."

"I thought Josh left because of Mia's cooking," Antonio said.

"What was that," Mia asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"I'm just waiting until Josh comes back," Mike said. As if on cue, Josh staggered back onto the scene.

"I'm okay. No need to worry about me. I'm fine," Josh said as he stumbled back over to the Samurai Rangers.

"I warned you, Josh. Because of your failure to heed my warning, you obviously got a stomach virus from Mia's cooking."

"What?"

"Nothing," Dominic said.

"Sounded like you said something, Dominic," Mia said.

"You got the wrong guy, Mia. I didn't say about your terrible cooking."

"Dominic."

"I just said that Mia's cooking was terrible, didn't I," Dominic asked.

"You pretty much did," Mike said.

"I'm living proof."

"I don't believe you guys. You always said my cooking was the best. Now I'm learning from an ally that you were lying?"

"On the bright side, you now know what Negatron meant when he said you were a lousy cook," Dominic said.

"Did someone mention my name," Negatron asked as he walked over to his fellow Nighlok.

"Great. Not you again," Josh said.

"And I'm not alone. Over here!" Seconds later, Tooya, Scorpionic, Rofer, Doubletone, Yamiror, Madimot, Desperaino, Robtish, Antberry, Splitface, Arachnitor, Rhinosnorus, Eyescar, Crustor, Skarf, Duplicator, Grinataur, Epoxar, and Maldan joined their fellow Nighlok.

"This is fantastic. My greatest nightmare."

"This is gonna be quite the challenge. Luckily, we have the Omega Rangers on our side."

"Get ready, team. This is going to be the battle of a lifetime," Jayden and Josh said as the Samurai and Omega Rangers got ready to fight a Nighlok onslaught.


	6. Negatron's Manipulation

"Game over," Josh said before using his Omega Axe to defeat Splitface.

"Adios," Manik said as he used his Omega Lance to take down Epoxar and Grinataur.

"Say good night," Shade said as he used his Omega Blaster against Steeleto and Volpes.

"Sayonara," Sonia said as she used her Omega Bow against Tooya and Scorpionic.

"So long," Lara said as she used her Omega Fans to defeat Skarf.

"Ciao," Dominic said as he used his Omega Blades to defeat Antberry and Robtish.

"And that's almost all of them." Josh and the others looked at Negatron, Yamiror, Dreadhead, Rhinosnorus, Arachnitor, Duplicator, Desperaino, Eyescar, Maldan, Doubletone, Rofer, Armadevil, Crustor, and Switchbeast.

"Allow us to even the playing field," Jayden said before he and the others transformed their Spin Swords into their respective weapons: Jayden's Fire Smasher, Kevin's Hydro Bow, Mike's Forest Spear, Emily's Earth Slicer, and Mia's Sky Fan. Antonio brought out his Barracuda Blade to help with the others' efforts to turn the battle in their favor.

"Antonio, think you can handle Doubletone?"

"Of course, mi amigo," Antonio responded.

"Kevin, you fight Yamiror," Jayden said.

"Got it," Kevin said.

"Mike can fight Eyescar."

"Can do," Mike said.

"Emily fights Arachnitor," Jayden continued.

"You can count on me," Emily said.

"Mia can handle Desperaino."

"I'm all over it," Mia said.

"And I have Dreadhead," Jayden said. Moments later, the Nighlok army had dropped from fourteen to eight.

"No fair! Twelve against eight isn't right," Rhinosnorus said.

"Then I'll even up the playing field," Negatron said before glancing over to Josh.

"Hey, Red! I have a bone to pick with you and your friend."

"You can do this, Josh. You're the most honest person I know."

"You poor, deluded girl," Negatron said.

"What," Sonia asked.

"I guess you don't have a clue of what Red's been doing behind your back."

"What has he been doing?"

"Don't listen to him, Sonia. He's just trying to get inside your head."

"Stay out of this, Red," Negatron said before shoving Josh aside.

"What has Josh been doing," Sonia asked.

"He's been seeing someone else."

"What?!"

"And she's more attractive than you are," Negatron said before being knocked aside by Josh's Omega Axe.

"Josh, is that true," Sonia asked tearfully.

"No way! You and Jewel are on the same level of beauty," Josh said.

"I don't recall mentioning the other girl's name."

"Oh, man!"

"That's right, Red. You just put your own foot in your mouth," Negatron said.

"Josh, how could you do that?!"

"I'm sorry, Son. I couldn't help myself. Jewel just looks so amazing in the right light," Josh said.

"Save it! We're done," Sonia said before demorphing and throwing her Omega Morpher to the ground.

"I hope you and Jewel are happy together!" Josh could only watch as Sonia ran off in tears.

"Nice going, Josh. You screwed up big time." Josh then fell to his knees before rolling up into a ball.

"Jo, get up! You need to fight!"

"I can't, Manik. Sonia's gone and so is my will to fight," Josh said tearfully before demorphing.

"Josh!" Lara, Dominic, Manik, and Shade ran over to Josh before demorphing.

"Josh, come on! You have to get up."

"Red won't get up because the love of his life just ran out on him."

"Josh can fight no matter what happens to him," Manik said.

"No, Manik. Negatron's right. I can't fight. Sorry, guys. Sonia's gone along with my will to fight and my heart. Without all three, I'm powerless," Josh said before curling up into a ball.

"Come on, Josh! Are you a hedgehog or an armadillo?"

"Depends. Which can roll up into a ball better?"

"Josh," Dominic groaned. "Fine. Looks like I'll have to take care of business myself." Dominic then got his Omega Blades and rushed towards Negatron.

"Not so fast, golden boy. I have a bone to pick with you for destroying me earlier."

"How are you gonna do that," Dominic asked.

"Like this. Both of your parents are evil and you're evil by birthright," Negatron said before sending Dominic flying.

"Dominic! That does it!" Manik ran ahead and used his speed to create a cyclone that encircled Negatron.

"I don't think so, Blue Boy. Three Eyed Zappazoid!" Manik was thrown out of the vortex and sent into one of the nearby columns.

"My back," Manik said after making a hard landing against the collar.

"Four rangers down, eight to go," Negatron said.

"That's his plan," Lara said.

"What is it, Lara," Shade asked.

"His plan was to expose Josh's betrayal, exploit Dominic's heritage, and use Manik's speed against him. That way, he would be able to lessen the numbers of rangers."

"You're right. Jayden, think you and the others can fight the other Nighlok without us?"

"Of course we can. Go. We fought these guys. We can do it again," Jayden said before Lara scooped up Josh and Shade grabbed Manik. Both of them ran off after Sonia while the Samurai Rangers fought the eight remaining Nighlok.


	7. Returning Home

"I can't believe Josh would do something like this," Sonia said to herself as she stood on a building rooftop. While she was feeling down, Lara, Josh, Manik, and Shade appeared. Sonia turned around and saw her ex standing there.

"Why are you here, Josh?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Sonia. I'm sorry for two-timing you. I'm sorry for all of it," Josh said.

"Sorry, Josh, but your apology's no good to me anymore. When we get back home, I'm done with you and the Omega Rangers," Sonia said.

"You don't mean that," Lara said.

"I do, Lara. I put my trust in Josh only to learn I was an accessory. I'm sorry, but we are done, Josh Hedgehog."

"Sonia, I said I was sorry."

"Just because you say it doesn't means I forgive you for cheating on me," Sonia said.

"Sonia, come on. Without you in his life, Josh has nothing to fight for. Nothing to live for. He's nothing without you," Manik said.

"As discouraging and negative as that comment was, it's all true. I need you to be complete, Sonia."

"Sorry, Josh. You'll just have to live without me."

"Fine. Then I guess you're not coming with us," Josh said before reaching into his left pants pocket.

"What do you mean," Sonia asked.

"I had a way of getting back all the time. I just kept it a secret until now."

"You mean we could've gone home anytime? What's wrong with you?!"

"Panorama City," Josh said before he found what he was looking for. He then pulled out a matchbox filled with Warp Rings.

"This is a special kind of Warp Ring I designed to send us back home. All I need to is flip it in the air and it'll take care of the rest." Josh then took out one of the Warp Rings and flipped it. The others watched as it expanded in size and floated five inches above the ground.

"We just step through and we're home," Josh said before going through. Manik, Shade, Sonia, Lara, and Dominic followed and ended up in the exact same spot where they left. As soon as they were back, Sonia gave Josh her Omega Morpher before walking away from the others.

"So long, Josh," Sonia said before she left.

"We're back," Shade said.

"And it looks like Josh is really back."

"Huh? Oh, that was just until we got back."

"So you still don't have the will to fight," Manik asked.

"Not really," Josh said.

"Too bad. I thought we had gotten our leader back."

"Sorry, but because Sonia's no longer an Omega Ranger, I just can't lead as good as I did before."

"That's cool. Just as long as you lead us," Manik said.

"Thanks, 'Nik. I knew you'd understand," Josh said before walking off.

"You're okay with Josh leading us with about half the power he had before?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, I'm not. Josh needs to be a leader again," Lara said.

"In time, he will. He just needs time to recover from a hard break-up," Manik said.

"You know something?"

"What," Lara and Manik both asked.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Shade said.

"Well, Josh and Sonia both walked off. We're all here," Lara said before she, Shade, and Manik realized what was missing.

"Oh, man!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dominic was lying on a tree branch after being launched by Negatron.

"Where are they? They should've been here by now," Dominic said to himself.


End file.
